


First Kiss

by HiddenViolet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Uncertainty, they just need to figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Greg and Mycroft have their first kiss, it's more than a little awkward.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hippocrates460](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/gifts).



> This was part of the Rupert Graves Birthday project. I donated the story and the recipient was kind enough to bid on it. Thanks to Hippocrates460 for bidding and for the wonderful prompt, I hope you enjoy it.

Greg didn’t really know why it was that he was nervous. He had kissed other people before. He had kissed other men before. Hell, he had been married before along with everything that that entailed. However, none of them had he liked them the way that he liked Mycroft. He could already tell that the man was going to wreak havoc on his psyche. He was just pathetically in love and when you were in love like this rationality would never break into the equation.

That realization did nothing to quell the anxiety he felt at the end of their date rapidly approaching. He knew that this was going to be the night. He had been reading all of the clues Mycroft was dropping him. They were on their 3rd date which seemed appropriate. The evening was plenty romantic and Greg was definitely in the mood to be kissed.

That still didn’t change the fact he was nervous about their first kiss.

Greg knew that Mycroft was able to pick up on his nervousness. The man picked up on everything. He also assumed that Mycroft would deduce the reason behind it. However, there is one thing that Greg didn’t take into consideration. Mycroft was just as clouded by his feelings for Greg as Greg was for him. This had led to the conclusion that Greg was going to break up with him.

In his defense, there was a lot of overlap in signs. Things like nervousness, checking the clock fidgeting in his seat, not wanting the date to end. It wasn’t that big of a leap. However, this couldn’t be further from the truth. Mycroft couldn’t help that a lot of the warning signs were there though and he was reading them. He was doing it wrong but he was doing it.

That meant that their walk to Greg’s flat was really awkward.

When they arrived Greg invited Mycroft in for a drink. Mycroft was terrified because Greg never invited him in for a drink when he had to go to work in the morning. He never drank at all when he needed to go to work in the morning. He always said that it left him to groggy in the morning to be effective.

Mycroft wanted to make an excuse about a meeting he needed to go to but he didn’t want to be broken up over a message or the phone. He didn’t want to be broken up with at all but that didn’t seem to be a choice for him. And if he was going to get broken up with, it would be face to face.

He agreed and they went into Greg’s flat. Mycroft liked being in Greg’s flat. It was very much a reflection of him. He had beautiful wood floors that were partially covered by soft carpets. The walls were painted in a pale gray that despite its color seemed more modern then dreary. It was clean and well put together, just like Greg.

“Scotch?” Greg asked. Mycroft nodded in the affirmative and Greg began pouring from a decanter. It was the decanter Mycroft had gifted him actually. He had bought him a set when he found out that Greg didn’t own any and had never owned any. Had never even used any before. Mycroft was pretty sure that Greg thought it was ridiculous but it was very satisfying to see him use it anyway.

Greg handed him his drink and poured himself one. The two of them stood there for a moment just sipping their scotch and thinking. Then Greg spoke.

“I think we should just go ahead and get it over with. The first one is always awkward anyway.” Mycroft stared at him a little perplexed. The first breakup? What did that mean? Was Greg already planning to get back together? Why wouldn’t they just stay together?

“Why wouldn’t we just stay together?” Greg stared at Mycroft in confusion.

“What are you talking about? I think that we should just have the first kiss and figure out our style. It doesn’t need to be a good one.” Mycroft furrowed his brow. Wait, kiss, that is what Greg was talking about? That made a lot more sense actually, although he didn’t know why Greg was so concerned. Kissing wasn’t that big of a deal.

“I thought that you were going to break up with me. I’ll admit that I was confused by your comment about the first one being awkward. I haven’t been in a lot of relationships but that isn’t very usual.” Greg began to laugh after the first few words. Mycroft couldn’t help but chuckle along with him after a moment or two. It was funny.

Both of them had been talking about different things and gotten themselves so worked up over nothing. That combined with the relief that Greg wasn’t actually going to break up with them had the two of them hysterical.

“Well, should we give kissing a try?” Mycroft asked Greg, his eyes dancing with mirth. Greg reigned in his chuckles and nodded.

“Sure. What’s the worst that can happen? It will be a little awkward and uncomfortable.” Mycroft stepped closer to Greg and leaned down to kiss him. It was a soft press of the lips, almost hesitant. Mycroft brought his hand up to gently cup Greg’s face. Greg allowed one of his hands to slid into the ginger hair. The kiss remained chaste for a minute or two and then Greg decided to see if he could get away with a bit of tongue.

He gently prodded Mycroft’s mouth and once he gained entrance gently slid his tongue along with Mycroft’s. They remained in that position until both of them were desperate to breathe. They broke away gasping for air and neither of them looking very well put together. Mycroft’s hair was beyond mussed and Greg’s tie was skewed from where it had been tugged on.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad. We better try it again though to make sure that we are getting it right. Wouldn’t want to be out of practice for the next time that something like this happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked, or find me at angsty-violet on Tumblr.


End file.
